Parts racks or dunnage racks are not new to the art. The main obstacle to the continual use of the prior art racks is the parts that they are intended to carry change over time with each model changeover year creating a situation where new racks must be designed to carry the new model parts. The universal applicability of the adjustable rack of this invention makes it a true innovation in the art of dunnage racks.